The present invention relates generally to forms used for pouring concrete structures and, more specifically, to a flexible form that may be used for pouring concrete structures of variable shape.
Flexible sheet metal forms or wooden forms are often used for the purpose of pouring concrete structures such as curbs, walls or sidewalks of variable shape. However, wooden forms generally are not reusable and are difficult to use due to their lack of flexibility. In addition, sheet metal forms are expensive and difficult to use when pouring concrete structures of variable shape. In the case of concrete structures with extreme changes in contour or shape, it would be impractical to use wooden or sheet metal forms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a form made out of a flexible material, such as natural or synthetic rubber, which may be used for pouring concrete structures of variable shape. The flexible form should be reinforced by wire, cables, steel belts, nylon cord, ply material or a combination of the same, as well as a plurality of ribs therealong said form to provide strength and to reduce the required thickness thereof. In addition, the flexible form should be capable of being used in conjunction with existing metal forms.
The present invention is related to the invention of the inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,312 which issued Apr. 1, 1986.